Cheesecake Love
by BundyShoes
Summary: Rachel Bing loved cheesecake. Chandler/Rachel. oneshot.


_My first __**Friends**__ fic, hope it's good! xD It's a Chandler/Rachel fic, and I will, as a heads up, be writing a series fic for these two, along with the couples: Joey/Monica and Ross/Phoebe. I like the weird couples, I know._

_This is a definite AU fic, as you'll see. Hope it's good though…_

* * *

Rachel Bing loved cheesecake.

Of course she loved all other sorts of cake. That's a given, being a female. But she always preferred cheesecake, especially that from _Momma's Little Bakery,_ Chicago, Illinois. She gave a little grin and forked another crumbly delicious piece.

Sticking the piece in her mouth, she almost moaned when the cream cheese filling surrounded her taste buds. She accidentally made a little noise and glanced around quickly, making sure _he_ didn't hear and come investigate. She gave a sigh of relief when no one walked out of the bedroom.

She had snuck out at about two in the morning, the sin-filled cake calling to her, beckoning her to eat it. And she couldn't say no to it, it would be rude. She'd be a mean lady who denied delicious yummy cheesecake…

And she was hungry, so it's not like it hurt anything to eat some.

She went back to her guilty pleasure, not hearing the door to the bedroom squeak open…

* * *

Chandler Bing woke with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. It was like his Spidey senses (or in this case, his Chandler Senses) were tingling. He looked to his left and seeing that the bed was empty, he knew for sure that what he thought was happening, _was_ happening.

Springing from the bed, he tip-toed to the door, hoping to catch her in the act this time so she couldn't lie her way out of it with her mouth full, again. He was still a little miffed she ate it last time without him, but he was able to forgive her later after a meal shared over the hallway floor.

He silently opened the door a crack and peeked through. He saw his wife's back facing him at the counter, but she was leaning over something he couldn't see, but he had a hunch what it was. Her right hand moved to the side and he saw a fork with excess cheesecake residue crumbs hanging off it, proving his hunch to be true.

He had her this time!

Quickly and quietly he snuck up behind her, making sure to not to alert her to his presence. When he was directly behind her he gently and soundlessly put his hands on the counter on either side of her. She didn't notice, being too absorbed in the heavenly cake, and he took advantage of that. When she lifted the next piece of Cake to herself, he leaned down and ate it before she could even hope to chew The moist Cake.

She let out a gasp and turned her head to him. "Chandler?!" She glared at him and placed the fork on the plate, only to lift her hand back up and smack him on the shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I could've choked!" He shrugged and pulled away from the counter, using his thumb to chase away the crumbs from his chin and lower lip. He gave her a look, "Now, dear wife, what would you be choking on at three o'clock in the morning? Surely not the Cheesecake you said you'd never eat without me?"

She sputtered, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She quickly composed her face, masking it with an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean? I have been eating no such thing!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up, standing in front of the crucial evidence of her crime, trying to hide it.

He snorted, "Oh right, and you just happen to have random crumbs fall on you from thin air?" He gave a pointed glance to her - _his - _sweatshirt that was littered with bits of The Cake. She looked down and quickly brushed it off, the pieces flying to the floor.

She kept her head down after getting clean, her hands interlaced in front of her. She slightly tilted her head and looked at him from behind long strands of dirty blonde hair that had fallen out of its bun. A defiant look crossed her features, "So what if I did? Am I not entitled to eat _my_ cheesecake? The cake of cheese that was sent specifically to me?" She pointed at herself, then leaned over and picked up the lid of the box, turning it over she pointed at the address, which had: 'Rachel K. Bing' printed neatly in black ink. She smirked at him, feeling successful.

Chandler lifted a finger, "Ah! But whose family name is that?" He picked up the lid himself, a mock curious look on his face. When finding it, he turned to her, and taunting smirk on his face, "Ah!" he repeated, "It's mine. Which means this cake has part ownership. Which means that you don't own it by yourself. Which means that you have to share." He pulled the cake over to himself, but Rachel was quick to react.

"I don't think so!" she grabbed the other end of the box, pulling it to her. He turned his head to her, and saw a glint of a challenge in her blue orbs. He accepted and tugged on the box to his side again, to which she once again retaliated.

They went at it for a few minutes, getting to the point where they both had their teeth grit and foreheads wrinkled in deep concentration, roughly pulling the cake now.

Neither knew who did it or what had happened to cause it, but before any of them knew what was happening, the box flipped over and the cake tumbled upside down onto the floor. Both stared in horror as it didn't just hit the ground; it moved in slow motion and exploded on contact with the ground, pieces of used-to-be-edible food splattering on the floor in different directions.

They each stared at the remains, silence blanketing the kitchen, until both groaned at the same time:

"Not again!"

They kept their heads down, and after a moment, both lifted their eyes to look at each other. They gazed at each other for about a minute, before grins started to crack their faces, and before they knew it, were laughing loudly and hanging on to each other for support.

They finally calmed down a few minutes later, his arm around her waist and her left arm around his neck, while the other was resting on his opposite shoulder. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into him, still trying to catch her breath. He stood up straighter and wrapped both arms around her waist, and now, instead of leaning on her for support, he was just hugging her.

She sighed, once her breathing was back to normal, and hugged her arms tighter around his neck. She then leaned back and looked up at him.

"Sorry about that…Wanna do what we did last time?" She gave a little teasing grin, which Chandler returned. "Sure, but first, before I stick some floor-covered cheesecake into my mouth once again, I wanna do something real quick."

She quirked a brow, "Oh?"

He gave her a crooked smirk, leaned in, and without waiting for any permission from Rachel, he pressed his mouth to hers. She didn't object, but quickly kissed back and deepened it. After a while, he pulled away.

"Why did you do that? Not that I'm complaining, but…," she felt a devilish smirk pull at her mouth. He shrugged; a matching grin on his face.

"Just wanted to see what you tasted like after eating cheesecake." His grin grew and she got a curious look in her eye, "So what did I taste like?"

He rolled his eyes teasingly, "Like deliciously yummy cheesecake that hasn't been on the floor…" he grinned ferociously when she pulled a hand away to smack him on the chest, a grin betraying her angry look.

He gave her a serious look, "But I will say this, that tasted way better than the normal cheesecake." She tiled her head to the side, her arm back to its place around his neck.

"Why? What's different about it?"

He gave her an adorable smile, "Because it has a Rachel-taste to it. Making it, with _no_ contest, ten-times better."

She stared at him in awe, "Awww, that it so sweet." She gazed at him a little longer, and then leaned forward some.

"I love you, Mr. Bing," she stated, serious, but with a smile.

He smiled back at her, "Love you, too, Mrs. Bing." Then he leaned back in for another Cheesecake/Rachel-filled kiss.

It was way better than eating the cake off the floor, that was for sure.

* * *

_DONE! :D I love this, though it didn't go like I had planned, I still love it! Hopefully you guys will too! It turned out great in my opinion! _

_I'll likely have the next story up soon, but since school's about to start, and I haven't even begun the summer reading, it might be a while. _

_Hopefully this story wasn't too corny, I've been reading (or searching, rather) for Chandler/Rachel fics, and I guess all the suppressed C/R lovey-dovey mush kinda gushed out here. It'll definitely do that in the next story, I assure you! x3_

_Read and Review plz!_


End file.
